Professor Pope in New York University announced a paper about single layer blue light organic component in J. Chem. Phys. in 1963. Since then, studies related to organic light emitting diode have been undertaken and gradually become an important field in the display industry. Due to the unique features of OLED such as flexibility, low cost, self-illumination, and full color, efforts been dedicated to the research of OLED and related commercial applications are proposed.
Features such as self-illumination, high contrast and low power consumption of OLED has made it the mainstream technology chosen for next generation displays. However, overly high implementing cost and low resolution display problems occur to color OLED technologies such as vacuum evaporation and ink jet printing are unsolved in commercial applications of OLED. A solution was suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,460. FIG. 1 illustrates an embodiment of the patented technology, where a TFT-OLED Plate 17 and a color filter 22 are coupled by adhering. The process required precise alignment and higher manufacturing cost. In addition, the techniques disclosed in the patent is restricted to a top-emission structure OLED and as a result has a limited application range.